


Fire to Rain

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn's mother had told him before she died never to fear fire. It wasn't until later that he realized why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/gifts).



> So I blame Nightfoot and her Set Flynn on Fire movement. But while they have an almost comical bent to him suffering, I of course decided there has to be a twist on it and decided to make one when an accidental Photoshop sparked an idea...

When it was just Flynn and Mama, when Papa was a face he could barely remember telling Mama he’d be home soon, she would hold Flynn on her lap and tell him all sorts of things. How brave and strong Papa was, how big he was getting, and something special. She told him never to be afraid of fire. She told him with serious eyes that almost made him cry, thinking he had done something wrong and made Mama angry with him. He wasn’t afraid of fire! It was beautiful. She couldn’t tell him why, that Papa would be able to tell him more, but he should never be afraid of fire.

When it was Flynn and Mother, when Father was a gravestone he would visit, he met a boy that burned brighter than anyone he had ever met. He shone even through the dirt crusting on his skin and burned with each word dripping from his lips. He was fire in human form, fists stinging like how he imagined burns would as Flynn and Yuri got in their first fight.

When it was Flynn and Yuri, Flynn still didn’t know what his mother had meant by her dying words to remember not to fear fire.

* * *

It was a dark, clear, quiet night.

Quiet made Flynn uneasy, especially now. There had been enough of an influx of people that it made keeping the peace around Zaphias a nightmare. The guards were working overtime trying to keep the peace, from thieving all the way to any act of violence. It wasn’t perfect, but they did manage to keep it down as low as they could. Until tonight, when... nothing happened. No one screamed about a thief or anyone beating them or holding them down. There were no sounds of drunkards gearing up for a fight. When a Knight came to report to him, there was nothing to say. It was quiet.

It was _too_ quiet.

As Flynn’s hands sketched his signature over the papers, waiting for the next check in, tension knotted his shoulders and neck and settled in the base of his skull. There should have been something. Anything. Even if it was something small that didn’t require his presence. It was if everyone, even the homeless were staying off the streets tonight. Something unfurled in his mind, a thought that they knew something was coming. He wasn’t the only one that could feel something in the air, he was sure of it. Something _was_ coming. The hours kept counting down, crawling slowly as the pounding in his head crept up to his temples. It was a long night even if he went home now, as the papers on his desk were due in the morning. Better he stayed and got them done now instead of forcing them done before overseeing training and missing something in his haste.

And time kept passing, unrelenting in the silence. Finally, he started to accept that it was just a rare quiet night. Even though he had never seen them before, it had a chance of just happening. The realist in him warned him that was impossible, that something was going to happen, it just was gearing up. But he had to keep an optimistic view of things. If he thought things were going to go wrong, they would. He had to think it was just a good night.

Which seemed to tie in further as he finished his paperwork early. He could get a few more hours of sleep than he originally had planned. Flynn stood slowly, nodding at the soldier at the door as he gathered his work and filed them. Time to lay his head down and sleep this headache off. He rubbed his eyes as he left, starting down the streets towards his house. Time to sleep, and let this strange night pass as it would. If anything happened, it would have to be something Sodia could manage. Thankfully, that happened to be almost everything he could with few exceptions.

Which was when he smelled smoke.

His feet took him into a flat out run before he could register it, his mind trying to figure where it was coming from. It was nearby, and if his memory served right, at this time of night he would be the closest soldier. Shouts of alarm clued him in to the right direction, and he finally saw where the plume of smoke and lick of flame came from. Alarm shocked through him as he realized it was a residential area, that there would be a family in there. His heart slowed a bit as a father and mother stumbled out, coughing as the father held a small bundle in his arms. “Are you well?” he asked, coming over to them. “What happened here?”

A vise grip held his elbow as brown eyes looked up at him. “My son’s still in there,” came the smoke roughed voice of the mother before coughing overtook her again. Flynn’s chest constricted again as he turned towards the home, the flames starting to cover the door. He could hear shouts and the sound of armored boots, help coming, but it wouldn’t be soon enough. Not with how long it would take for buckets to start making the rounds from the fountain to put the blaze out. It had to be now.

“I’ll get him,” he promised, taking her hand and squeezing it briefly. Before she could respond, he took a deep breath and entered the house.

Heat and smoke instantly hit him, making his eyes water as he worked his way around the fire to search for the boy. It was a small house, with one large room and a smaller, sleeping room. It wouldn’t be hard to find him. Flynn’s eyes scanned around as he moved through the two rooms, searching around, then- on a whim, he checked a closet, then sighed in relief as he bent down to the cowering five year old’s level. “It’ll be okay,” he told him, yelling to be heard over the roar. “I’ll get you out.”

“I want my daddy,” came the muffled wail, then a terrified scream and curling into a tighter ball as something crashed to the ground. The house was starting to fall apart as the fire ate through wood, leaving Flynn with little time.

“I’ll take you to him. I’m Commandant Flynn.” He reached out, pulling the kid into his arms. “I promise, it’ll be okay.” Whatever combination it was, the child instantly clung to him, shaking in his fear. But as he turned, another problem presented itself. The crash had been a beam restricting their escape from the room. If one of them climbed over the wood, they could make it to the door, but it would have to be one at a time. Flynn couldn’t make it over with anyone in his arms, not with the amount of room left. And the child was so afraid, clinging to him so hard... He looked around, not finding any other options. There was a window, high up to allow air in during hot months and to keep closed to keep heat in during winter. Same issue, only one at a time, and he would have to boost the child up. No, it was the best idea, as it would lead him right into his parents arms. “I need you to do something very important,” he told him, serious. “I need you to climb over that beam there and then run straight for the door and don’t stop.”

“B-b-but,” he started, shaking harder.

“No buts. Promise me you’ll do that.”

“You said everything was going to be okay!”

“And this is how it’ll be okay.” Flynn put him down, and tried to make him look at him. “Your dad’s waiting for you on the other side of the door.”

The child stopped, and looked at him slowly. “Daddy’s waiting?” Flynn nodded, feeling a cough starting to build in his throat despite the relatively cooler air nearer to the floor. They had to go, and soon. The kid turned, and without another word, starting to scramble over the wood. He could follow directions well, better than some of his men, and bolted straight for the door. The cough building in Flynn’s throat forced itself out as he started to hoist himself himself over the beam, trying to filter at least a little of the smoke out by holding his arm over his mouth. Another crash shook the floor, breaking his balance slightly as he lifted his watering gaze over the room. Another part of the ceiling had caved in, blocking off the door. He climbed off the beam and whirled, ready to take the window route he had seen when the flames blazed even closer than he realized. He could leap through them but he would risk catching on fire, unable to put it out until he was certain he was safe outside the house...

But if he stayed there, he was definitely going to suffocate, if not burn...

“Damn!” He clenched his fists, readying himself to bolt for the window. It was his only option, even with the possibility of bringing the fire outside the house. If there was only something he could do-!

Then

Everything

Stopped.

Flynn froze as the roar of the flames suddenly quieted, fearing he had gone deaf. But no, the fire itself had frozen in time, stopping in mid blaze, licking and curling in wondrous ways he normally didn’t get to see. Even the ash and smoke seemed to hover, suspended in mid-air, as he cast his bewildered gaze around. It was as if time itself had stopped. The heat still radiated from the flames, though... it didn’t overwhelm him. It never had, he realized with a start. Not even when he entered. Flynn reached out despite himself, fingers slowly scooping up a little piece of flame and watched it come back to life, burning merrily on his fingertips. Breath caught in his throat as he watched it jump and bow around his fingers, watching in wonder as it slowly dissipated, leaving his gauntlet scorched and hot, but the skin under not feeling the effects of the heated metal. Something poked his memory, his mother’s voice, reminding him in a weak tone as she died about fire-

Wood groaned above him, and Flynn had just enough time to start moving on instinct before the ceiling collapsed in this room as well, a beam catching him in the temple. He staggered for a moment, stunned before another bit of ceiling smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out just as the fire roared back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The sensation of air being blown into his mouth brought Flynn back to his senses, and his lungs violently protested the smoke that he had inhaled. His throat and chest hurt by the time they stopped, and a small cup of water was pressed into his hands. “Drink this, sir,” a soft male voice by his ear told him as hands helped him sit up. He looked around blearily, seeing two in front of him, a long golden braid and dark cropped hair being the only distinguishing marks to his unfocused eyes. Another coughing fit caught him and he felt himself retching with the force and sudden pain, nothing coming up as he gagged.

“What did you think you were doing?” a strident whiny female voice joined the male voice. “If you suffocated, or burned to a crisp, we’d be out a Commandant! Liam, go get Lieutenant Sodia. Jonah, stay here and make sure our Commandant doesn’t kill himself with more heroics. _I’m_ going to get the medics.” Flynn felt his lips twisting at her self-important tone, knowing he should remember her. That there had been someone recently reprimanded for insubordination, but the name-

The next time he opened his eyes, white assaulted them. Flynn groaned, realizing he had passed out again, throwing an arm over his face. The medical ward was not a place he enjoyed going, not just because of how the patients got there. Breathing still gave his chest a bit of tightness, rasping his throat. But, he noticed as he carefully took in a deep breath, it wasn’t as bad as before. A Cure Bottle? That would explain the nasty taste in his mouth, far worse than what he would expect from neglecting to brush his teeth. Slowly, he sat up, hissing slightly as his ribs protested and noticed that he was shirtless. Thankfully, someone had thought to pull loose pants up around his hips. But the lack of shirt gave him time to look at his skin.

Someone had cleaned him up, that was certain. While he could still see a ring of ash under and around his nails, his skin was free of it. And, he saw with no little surprise, free of burns. There was no mark on him that he had been in a fire, at all. He probed his ribs, noting the feeling of deep bruising left from Gel healing. Had he bruised or broken his ribs while in the house or coughing? Then he remembered his head, lightly touching where the roof had hit.

Flynn hissed as his fingers brushed a hidden cut just under the hairline. Most of it had been healed, but the edges still were a little raw, and in the case of this edge, open. The exertion of sitting up finally forced him back down, sucking in air as if he couldn’t get enough. Maybe he couldn’t. Who knew how much smoke he had inhaled before his knights had managed to get in and rescue him.

How had they? A frown crossed his face as the thought hit him. He should have burns scars everywhere. How had he gotten out without anything? A memory, fire pausing in mid leap only to flicker over his gauntlet as he stared at it in amazement, tried to hold his attention before his ribs protested from a tight hug and his nose tickled from fine, gentle pink strands of hair.

”Flynn, I was so worried about you! They wouldn’t let me in to see you!” Lady Estellise’s arms tightened briefly, then she pulled back as she realized his own state of undress. The furious blush that stained Flynn’s cheeks echoed on her’s as well as she held her hands in her lap. “U-um, how are you feeling?”

”I’m doing fine, Lady Estellise,” he reassured her, taken slightly aback at the rough quality of his voice. She looked at him with alarm, her finger reaching out for his throat before pausing and coming back to her lap.

”I mean, may I? See if I can help?” Her fingers fidgeted as she looked down, and Flynn started casting his gaze around for a shirt. This would go a lot easier if the both of them weren’t beet red and avoiding each other’s eyes because one was shirtless! Finally, he just pulled the sheet up just under his shoulder and held it in place with his arms. Not the best, but it would work. He nodded at her, and she reached out again, softly muttering an abbreviated arte. Her instructors would be horrified to hear her, he mused as the tightness in his chest eased and breath flowed through his throat without rasping. The adventure she had taken had forced to teach her how to take the formal artes training she had to use her innate ability to manipulate aer efficiently and cut the rituals down to quick and dirty versions to use on the battlefield. Lady Estellise smiled as she finished, her hand returning to her lap. “How are you feeling?”

”Much better. Thank you, my Lady.” Flynn bowed slightly at her, causing her to push his shoulder slightly, her cheeks puffed out when he straightened. Something she picked up from Miss Mordio, most likely. He would call it a bad habit if it didn’t follow with how more self-assured she had become. “I thought you were in Heliord.”

She smiled, embarrassed, and ducked her head. The white of her travelling clothes still showed dirt from her journey, giving him the story that she had just arrived home. “I finished pretty quickly and didn’t need to stay any longer, so we came home. And then I saw the burned home in the Lower Quarter and while seeing if anyone needed help I heard about you and-”

She had been herself, selflessly helping her people without thinking when disaster hit, and instantly went to him when she found one of her friends had been hurt. Flynn caught himself smiling at that. “I’m glad to see you here,” he told her instead, his voice pitched to carry only between them. Estellise had no problem smiling to herself at that, tilting her head slightly. “But I’m fine now. See?” Flynn took a deep breath to prove it, the urge to cough as he let it out much weaker than before. She eyed him, not quite believing it. “And I think you should let your cousin know everything went fine before you catch up with me.”

The color that had faded sprang back to her cheeks as her eyes widened. “Oh my- I’m sorry, I completely forgot about- I’ll be back in a bit, I just-” Before she could stammer anything else out, Estellise rushed out of the room, the chair she had been perched on still wobbling slightly from her departure. The smile that had threatened to break out finally fit onto his lips. She really turned out to be a lovely lady, and one of his best friends. And speaking of- Flynn let out a breath, not quite wanting to think about it. Yuri would not let the fact he had rushed into a burning home without backup go without some teasing. It was a good thing, then, that he was out on a job, and wouldn’t be back for a few weeks.

Flynn let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding since Lady Estellise had arrived, looking at his hand. The memory of the flame dancing on his fingertips tickled to the fore, causing a shiver to crawl across his skin. He had to been hallucinating. Flames freezing like that, being able to scoop it up and play with it without being burned... there was no way he could do that.

There was no way.

* * *

”The rubble you were found under was scorched.” Flynn frowned slightly as Sodia read from the report. “But from what we can tell, the worst of the damage was from after it fell. The doctors are still wondering why you still don’t have some kind of burn from the heat-” 

”The ceiling could have shielded me from the worst of it,” he told her, trying not to shift in his seat as her eyes snapped up, disbelief written in her gaze. “I was unconscious, Sodia. How I made it out of there without a single burn I do not know.”

She didn’t look mollified, but she put the report back onto his desk. “Sir, it was dangerous to have gone in there alone. What possessed you to take such a risk?”

The look in the mother’s eyes and the terrified wail of her son slowed his hand in the middle of sketching a signature. “There was still a child,” he told her softly. “I couldn’t let him get caught and die in there while his mother knew he was still there.”

For a moment, she didn’t move. Everything was quiet as she processed this, even his own work pausing as he considered his actions again. If he had waited, could he had still gotten there on time? Would he have been able to get the child out faster and not been knocked unconscious? Finally, Sodia shifted, causing Flynn to look up at her. “Next time,” she told him, her voice not quite a whisper, “be a bit more cautious when you’re alone.”

A small chuckle escaped him before he could stop it. “Same goes for you,” Flynn told her, watching color spring to her cheeks in memory of the last time she had gotten into something she couldn’t handle. It happened so rarely that he couldn’t help but remember each one, though it seemed the factor that was the same through each was she had been alone. Her back straightened suddenly, searching for any change in subject.

Finally, as the color faded back to normal on her face, she nodded at him. “Sir,” Sodia started, her voice almost hesitating. Flynn looked at her sharply, knowing only he caught that pause in her word. Something happened, or she knew something. But she thought she could take care of it, and was warring with the ideal of a soldier to tell her commanding officer, and not bothering him. Finally, she pulled out a well wrinkled letter, passing it to him. “It’s from Brave Vesperia,” she told him grudgingly as he snapped it out of her fingers.

Yuri. Breath caught in his still sore throat as he smoothed the lines out enough to read. It could, and usually was just a letter about how the guild was doing, Karol or Yuri keeping in touch with him. But every time he saw a letter from them, for a brief moment, all he could see was Yuri’s too limp form falling, too far away to stop it. His chest eased as familiar, nearly unreadable handwriting met his eyes, and he read over Yuri’s chicken scratch with the ease born only from having read it for years. He chuckled as he read about his most recent job, then looked up suddenly as he heard Sodia clear her throat. For a moment, Flynn swore he saw a look of distaste and guilt on her face before she schooled it. What did Yuri ever do to her, he wondered, knowing it wasn’t for the first and definitely not for the last time. “The expense reports?” Her voice was clipped, professional, and she turned and left immediately when he handed them over.

He didn’t expect Sodia to _like_ Yuri. Oh, at one time, he did. But at the end of all the battles, after seeing what Yuri had done, he didn’t really expect it of her anymore. But he at least expect her to tolerate him better than this. If she could... Flynn sighed, going back to the letter. It would be nice if his best friend and second-in-command could get along. But it would only be a fever dream.

* * *

Flynn took in a deep breath as the last knight left, a soft spoken young man that tickled a strand of memory. He certainly was one of the most inoffensive knights out there. But Jonah was the last one he needed to see before he could slip out and take a long bath. A long, hot, relaxing, silent... he nearly let out a moan as he looked over his paperwork one last time. It all sounded so _nice._

There was something that bothered him in the report brought to him about the fire. The scorch marks, according to who had investigated, said the fire hadn’t originated from inside the house. In fact, it looked like it had started just outside, in some waste, and spread. The idea that it had been a lamp knocked over or a stove left on was ruined at that, making Flynn wonder who had set the original fire, and why. He went over it again, swearing to himself he would go home right after this and take that bath. Flynn rested his elbows on his desk, muttering softly to himself what he was reading, hoping the answer would reveal itself as he did so.

Maybe it would if he read it on the way home. Flynn tucked the stack of papers under his arm as he locked up, the answer still bugging him. There had to be something. If he could walk and read at the same time, he would. As it was, he mulled over what he read. No witnesses to what had happened, no one reporting any sounds of anyone in the area or anyone running away, no one reporting fire until the home had caught ablaze... There was a possibility it was an accident, since no one was seen at the scene, but Flynn wasn’t sure of that. Garbage on the street didn’t spontaneously burst into flames.

This time, he saw the flames before smelling them. A wastebasket right by a desk held them, burning merrily as the fire leapt higher, reaching for the wood next to it. Heart filling his throat and beating wildly in his mouth, Flynn rushed forward and pulled the basket away from the desk. A part of him noted he shouldn’t have done this in bare hands, a part too quiet to be heard over the rapid thought of how to stop this fire before it spread and took his headquarters with it. He distantly saw the fire crawling over his skin, licking and caressing it lovingly before he slowly withdrew his hands. The beat that had raced through his skin and filled his mouth suddenly lurched as he realized what was going on, what was happening. Flynn looked at his palms, expecting to see a horrible black line of burned flesh, only to see the usual pale palms.

_Don’t fear fire..._

Shivers brought him back to himself, looking down at the flames. He couldn’t let it continue like this. If the fire wasn’t so advanced he would have just stamped on it, but not now. Not like this. But... would he even catch on fire at all? The thought rippled disquietingly through his shoulders. If... if it would just _stop_ like before-!

The fire shuddered. Breath paused in Flynn’s chest as he started at it, not daring to hope. Then, slowly releasing it, he thought at the fire hard, _stop._

For a brief moment, it did. A lick of flame curled up, trying to meet him, and froze in mid-air. The blaze curled in that same beautiful way, filled with colors he never knew fire had. It was... the child inside him whispered “beautiful,” the adult agreeing. Then Flynn noticed the flame shivering again, aching to break free of the will he threw at it in hope. He had to move fast. Without another thought, he started stamping at the flames, watching them spring to life for a brief moment before dying under his foot. Finally, the last one fell and he pulled his leg free, breath heaving in his chest as he backed away, the back of his thighs hitting a desk and forcing him to stop.

He couldn’t put this down to a smoke-filled hallucination. Not this time.

”What is going on?” Flynn whispered, knowing there would be more questions than that coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Candle fire flickered before him, casting shifting shadows around the room as the flame dipped and bowed. It had been twenty minutes since he had lit the candle, only when Flynn had been certain, after removing the trappings of his office and collapsing into a chair, his hands wouldn’t shake so much he would set his house on fire. What had happened- a logical part of him wanted to hold onto the actual event, the fact that there was fire in part of the Imperial Knight’s office, that if he had left earlier that fire would have spread. That there was evidence someone had set it. But he could only see how the fire stopped, how it froze under his wild will. With a deep breath, he set his hands on the table.

“Stop,” he whispered at the flame, watching it bend under the weight of his breath. It snapped back up, twitching at him almost smugly. Flynn swallowed, trying not to let his hands tremble on the table. “ _Stop,_ ” he stressed this time, the flame curling away from the sudden breeze. It shivered, and he looked down, watching the fine tremor in his fingers before he pulled them into fists.

This wasn’t working. There just- He swallowed, trying not to let the lump of panic escape his throat. He knew he saw the flames freeze when he willed them to stop. He knew he could do this again, if he could just- “ _Stop_ ,” Flynn stressed again, voice echoing his tremble of his fingers. It just needed to happen, he just needed to prove he wasn’t insane, that it actually happened-!

The flame bowed under the whisper, only to not return upright. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to break whatever he had done, but he carefully reached out and turned the candle to verify what he saw was correct. It remained bent, shivering as it slanted towards the table. Flynn’s breath stopped before leaving his mouth as he reached out, fingers hesitating above the warmth. Then he breached it, watching the fire spring back up as he ran fingertips through it. Flynn looked down at his hand, remembering how he held the flame in the home.

“What am I doing?” he whispered. “How am I doing this?” He took another breath, willing the flame to stop again, almost begging it. The fire looped up, then stopped. Flynn started to grin, watching the frozen flame burn merrily before him. Carefully, he reached out, sticking his fingers into the fire again. Of course, it immediately broke from his will, but he kept his hand in, swallowing as he expected pain at any moment. Warmth only spread across his skin, and he slowly pulled his hand back, looking at the unburnt fingers. “How can I do this? How can’t I do what I did before, hold fire...?”

Will. Willpower, that’s how he made the fire stop. In a panic, he had thrown his will at it, wanting desperately to make it stop. Taking a deep breath, Flynn reached out again, willing the flame to separate to his fingers. He scooped, and ran his fingers right through. With an annoyed hiss, Flynn reached out again, trying again. “Come on,” he whispered, lifting his fingers again, failing to hold the flame. “Come on!”

The flame blazed, tripling its size in his anger. He stood suddenly, backing up as his eyes went wide. It relaxed, going back to its normal size his heart slammed against his ribs. No, he couldn’t- he couldn’t do this anymore. Quickly, he blew out the candle, his legs taking him back to the chair then failing to keep him up anymore.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed.

* * *

The next morning, Flynn skirted away from any candles. After the way the flame had blown up, he couldn’t risk it again. He didn’t know how this worked. If he did it again, if it happened again- No. He could burn down everything. With a deep breath, he got dressed and started back to headquarters. He could keep his emotions under control. Something slid into his thoughts, the idea that the fire... No, he didn’t. He didn’t accidentally set the fire. He couldn’t have.

The thought plagued him the entire walk, looking at his hand. Even the next morning, his hand was normal. Not even a light burn. Finally, he closed his eyes, lifting head and looking up at his destination.

And stopped, his breathing stopping. All the knights were milling around outside, and the building-

Ice seized his chest. Half the building was burnt. Did he- no, the only thing he had seen was the wastebasket. He hadn’t- he left right after, it couldn’t have done it. Slowly, he walked closer, trying to school his face to show nothing. “What is going on here?” he asked, command slipping on easily.

“Last night, something in the Commandant’s office caught on- Commandant Scifo.” The Knight turned, fist over his chest, thin dark brain slithering over his shoulder as he moved. Flynn felt his blood freeze in his cheeks. It didn’t mean anything.

“Has anyone investigated what had happened?”

The Knight thought for a moment, then shook his head. “The blaze has recently just been put out. We should be ready to look into soon.”

Flynn nodded once, looking back at the building. “Thank you. Once you know what happened, let me know.” He started to turn, his face numb. He had started to take a few steps when he heard a loud snort.

“Let you know?” A loud female voice cut through the chatter, silencing the other knights. “So you’re not going to stick around? Nice way of leading us, _Commandant_.”

”Maria, don’t,” he heard the dark haired Knight whisper to her before she stepped towards him, her golden hair a furious halo in the morning light.

”Shut up, Liam. It was your office that was in the center of it. The rest of it was barely touched before Jonah let us know what had happened, but yours? It’s gutted. And you’re just going to walk away, let us take care of it?” Maria laughed, the tone bitter. “I always knew you weren’t ready for this job.”

”Maria.” Her arm seized, the other Knight pulled her back, talking softly to her. She shot back harsh words, then stomped away, blonde braid snapping behind her. Another’s footsteps sounded to his left, and weariness set into him, eyes and bones. It stopped, then a sigh.

”She’s been reprimanded more times than I can remember, and yet she hasn’t done enough to get discharged,” came Sodia’s disgusted voice. Flynn looked over at her, thankful for her presence. “She and her little sycophants, making more trouble than they’re worth, frankly. Liam was lying. The fire was started earlier this morning, and it looked like your lamp had been lit and then knocked over.”

The words hit him hard. Lamps were screwed onto the tables to avoid this very thing, unscrewed only to refill the oil. He had left late in the night, after the first fire but before this one. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t do it. Relief filled him so quickly he nearly fell over. “Thank you, Sodia,” he heard himself saying distantly. “Do we have any suspects?”

”The fire wasn’t found until the second shift arrived.” Sodia looked at the crowd before her, thinking. “Sir... do you think someone thought you would already be there?”

The thought gave him pause. He hadn’t considered that before. His experiment with the candle had proven he wouldn’t get burned, but the idea that someone in the ranks was trying to kill him... Flynn looked at her, nonplussed by her serious face. “It didn’t cross my mind,” he told her softly, in a tone that said he certainly wasn’t ruling it out. She nodded, looking back over the soldiers, grim.

* * *

Working at another desk was an experience Flynn did not want to repeat. He had planned on doing his paperwork quickly and going out to patrol the town, but without a door to close he had people constantly interrupting him. The days where he didn’t have much responsibility and didn’t have to deal constantly with people coming up to him, those days he missed. He handed a file over to Sodia, noticing Maria storm her way in and groaned. How was it that they couldn’t find some way to put her in a spot that she couldn’t cause any harm? There had to be a posting in Heliord she could be shipped to.

“These conditions are unacceptable.” Not again. Not the practice yard conditions again. They were fine, in fact, better than when he was a new recruit. There was nothing wrong with them. “The metal of these blade is obviously subpar, and I could have broken an ankle today! You just aren’t doing your job.”

“Private Lapin,” he interrupted her, tempering his voice. There were open flames, and it wouldn’t do for them to suddenly soar under his anger. “As you know, the practice yard is on our list of concerns. However, the budget for armor and weapons that we will be using _in the field_ comes first, as well as supplies for our outposts and those travelling. As I have not heard any weapons or armor in the practice yard have broken, even under live steel, nor have I heard of any concerns from the weaponsmaster about the integrity of the field, the urgency of the matter has not been pushed up.”

She hesitated, then tossed her braid. “Well, if I break an arm because I trip on a rock out there, I’ll hold you responsible.” Without letting him respond, Maria stormed out, allowing Flynn to drop his head into his hands.

“You handled that well, sir.”

“I want to drop kick her into a fiery pit,” Flynn told Sodia, muffled from behind his hands. A soft chuckle reached his ears, and he looked over at her holding a hand up to hide her laughter. His lips curved into a small smile as well as he lowered his hands. “If she comes back, you know what to do.”

“Yes sir.” Sodia instantly snapped back to professional as Flynn stood, and headed towards the restroom. A small reprieve from the constant stream of people, perhaps hide from the terrible trio, and actually take care of something that’s been bothering him for the past hour.

He never realized how much trouble it was being the Commandant until he had to hold his water for hours and listen to people talk about things he honestly didn’t care about.

At least no one bothered him here. The silence rang loudly in his ears before it was broken by the rustling of his clothes, then he stopped. Sounds of furtive footsteps slithered around him, then stopped. Flynn moved his clothes back into place as he left to investigate, starting to feel uneasy. If he was right-

Nothing. He let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. Too much paranoia. He let what Sodia said get to him. Flynn went back, ready to finish, then stopped as the scent of oil hit him. Without waiting, he flung himself backwards, just in time to avoid the flame from the oil igniting. A piece of his mind pointed out he would be okay if he had caught fire, after all, the candle had done nothing to him, but the terror of sudden fire override that. It instantly started to eat through the structure around it, breaking through the holdings of the wall. They had to stop it, he-

He could. Flynn took a breath, trying to calm himself enough to will the flames to stop. It was bigger than a candle, but he could do this. He had. Just, it had to stop. He looked at the blaze, pulling on all his command and willed it to freeze. The curls shivered to a stop, but the main part of the fire licked up again, overcoming the part that had stopped. Flynn grit his teeth, his chest pounding as he tried again. He couldn’t let this spread. It had to stop right _here_!

The flame finally froze completely, as he started to tremble from the effort. Now, he- if he left to get something to douse the fire, would it start again? He already felt drained, and if he left- Flynn tried to think about what he could do. Call for assistance- no that would make him look weak, just standing here without doing anything. If he- could he possibly dampen the flames? What were the extent of what he could do? Flynn imagined the fire diminishing, willing it to go away. He could do this. He could make it do what he wanted, he had to- did it start to shrink?

“Sir!”

His concentration broken, the fire lapped up higher than before. Flynn whipped his head around as Jonah turned, shouting for help. He could hear the stomp of boots, lead by Sodia. She looked around, eyes wide until she turned, ordering the knights around her. Her hand shot out, grabbing him and leading him away from the blaze. “Are you okay, sir? Did you get caught in the fire?”

“No. No, I-” He looked back at the fire, watching the soldiers expertly putting the blaze out. “I’m fine, Sodia.” Flynn lowered his voice, turning to her. “I heard someone’s footsteps before I smelled the oil and it ignited. I think you’re right.”

Sodia let out a long breath, not looking away at the scramble of knights. “I wish I wasn’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

At night, fire flickered around him, taunting him. It was unavoidable; in order to see in the dark, humans needed a source of light. Flynn kept his eyes glued to the borrowed desk as he finally got back to his work, trying to ignore the tempting twists of flame around him. Each one was a hazard, a fake accidental tap away from setting the room ablaze and trying to trap him in it. He would survive, he knew fire didn’t burn him, but his men-

No, he didn’t know he would survive. The pen slowed, his thoughts trickling towards a disquieting road. He had only ran his hands through flames. He didn’t know if overwhelming fire would override that. And the last time, when he was in the house, the ash in the air still made him cough, still made his chest tight. If he was trapped in a burning building again... he actually might die. The plot might actually work.

Flynn shook his head, putting his thoughts behind him. That was enough. If he kept thinking about it, the fire around him might react. It already followed his anger; who knew if it would spike when his worry would too? Calm, even thoughts, that was the key. Flynn took a shaking breath, trying to calm himself as he returned to his paperwork, going over the preliminary report for the current arson on the Knights’ Headquarters. Soon, the sound of people moving, talking, and the scratching of quills blended together into a lulling roar, cradling his mind into a numbing embrace. He didn’t have to think now. He could just do this.

”Sir.” The quiet voice snapped him out of his lull, and he looked up, blinking. A dark haired knight ( _Jonah,_ his mind supplied) was holding a letter out to him. “Lieutenant Sodia said I should give this to you.”

Given the wrinkled nature of the letter, he had an idea what it would be. “Thank you,” Flynn murmured as he took it, not at all surprised to see Yuri’s scrawl all over the page. “You’re dismissed.” The beginning was the usual, calming him to know the world still operated the same as it did before. That outside Zaphias, there wasn’t anything big happening. Judith had a job of her own, so Yuri complained about having to walk everywhere. But then-

_And of course, you’re getting yourself into trouble. Geez Flynn, and you call me the troublemaker! It’ll take me a few days after you get this letter to make it, but hell. I’ll take a little heat off your back while you search for the idiot doing this._

Flynn put the letter down, the well of emotion inside trying to burble over. With Yuri coming here, this could either work out fantastically and catch whoever was trying to kill him, or create more problems. And possibly more explosions. No matter what, he desperately wanted to see Yuri again, but the thought of getting him tangled up in this mess made him uneasy. Not to mention, if there was another attempt on his life, Yuri could be caught in it and-

Out of the corner of his eye, the brightness of the flame grew. Flynn inhaled slowly, trying to bring the beating of his heart back to a reasonable pace and reign in his thoughts. He couldn’t think of that. Not until he had this under control. The last page on his stack bore a barely legible signature before he gathered them up in a haphazard stack, handing them quickly to Sodia as he pushed past her. He could hear a soft noise of protest, and a slightly worried, slightly offended “Sir!” but he ignored it, too intent on getting to the safety of him home. To where he could practice on a candle and put it out as soon as it went out of control. To where no one could see him.

”Are you just a wuss, then?”

Flynn jumped at the sudden noise, looking around for the unwelcome strident female voice. What was Maria doing here? And if she was talking to him, why wasn’t she doing it to his face?

”Oh, I get it. You can’t take confrontation.”

Flynn followed the voice to a small garden, frowning as he heard a whisper of a male voice. So she was talking to someone, not him. And someone she obviously knew, probably one of those that kissed up to her constantly. Slowly, Flynn edged around a tree, looking until he saw Maria’s contemptuous form. She tossed her braid over her shoulder, moving her hands from her hips to her arms, crossing them. “You’re pathetic,” she sneered. “You could have done it and-” The word cut off suddenly as the person she was talking to rushed her, grabbing her arms. The glint of a knife shone in her hand, pressed up against the gap in his armor as Jonah leaned down, his face very close to hers. Then, too quiet for Flynn to hear, spat words in her stony face. She hissed something back, her voice finally soft, and he let her go. Footsteps signaled Jonah’s departure, and Maria only sheathed her knife, the disgust still plain. “Pathetic.”

The back of Flynn’s head rested against the tree as Maria stomped off. There really wasn’t enough to arrest her on, and he should question her. He did catch her saying troubling things, he should- But she was never a threat. She just acted like a child, a spoiled brat that always got her way in life and wanted Flynn to bow to her whim. Jonah, yes, had been seen with her, but he had never been associated with her. And he had always been deferential to his superiors. He needed to question them. But what she said, that he could have done it. Was she implying what he thought she was? Were they the ones plotting his death? Flynn narrowed his eyes, looking around the tree again at the empty garden. They had been thinking of one person. Could it be two? Or even more?

A chilling thought picked through his spine. All of the Imperial Knights could be working together on this. He knew he could trust Sodia - she would never betray him - but the rest. Everyone under him.

Quickly, Flynn pushed off the tree and started the journey to his home, his stride long and fast. He needed to get this under control. If they were using fire, he needed to learn how to keep others from getting hurt, and to protect himself with it. He needed to learn how to keep it from responding to his own emotions, so his anger and fear didn’t show in the flame.

Shouldn’t be that difficult. Maybe if he applied how he learned how to use blastia...

* * *

The one thing he should have known was that if he thought something shouldn’t be that difficult, it would be extremely difficult. While applying how he had used blastia did make it a little easier to make the flame stop moving, he still couldn’t pick it up, nor could he quell it. Against his better judgment, he had built a fire in his fireplace, and made it freeze in breathtaking curls for five full minutes. When his control finally shuddered, a piercing headache pressing into his eyes, he finally poured water over the flames, the acrid scent filling his nose as the fire drowned and the oppressive heat stopped.

 _What am I doing wrong?_ Flynn groped blindly for his seat, nearly missing as he collapsed into it. His hands came up to press into his head, trying to will the headache away. He knew he could do this, that at least he had picked up fire before. What was he doing wrong? The darkness of the living room felt so good after all that light, almost soothing against his eyes. If he took an Apple Gel he’d feel better, but the thought turned his stomach. Anything passing his lips was a bad idea right now. Maybe if he just rested for a bit, his stomach would settle enough to allow an Apple Gel. Flynn stood slowly, using the table as leverage, then frowned as he smelled burning wood. Slowly, he pulled his hand away, looking dumbly down at the perfect scorched handprint on the table. He looked at his fingers, then pressed them against the table, eyes widening as it started to burn again, this time leaving an impression of his fingertips.

Flynn gently pressed his fingers against his skin, not feeling any heat coming off of them as he did so and watching as his skin didn’t redden or blister. He couldn’t lay down like this, not with the possibility of scorching his sheets or maybe even setting off a fire from the heat alone. Not to mention the effect it would have on the rest of him. He needed to- take a cold shower, yes. Fumbling in the dark, he started for his bathroom and the cool haven of the tub. He could cool down.

Ice from his ice box was added in, making sure the water was as cold as possible, transferred as fast as possible without touching it directly. When Flynn was certain there was enough water, his clothes hit the floor and he started to enter the freezing tub. Steam sizzled through the air when his skin contacted the water, and the absolute chill of the temperature hit his bones immediately, but he sank in as fast as possible. People weren’t supposed to be so hot they caused things to burn at their touch. That was usually a sign of illness or- Flynn took a deep breath, briefly submerging his head before bolting upright, gasping at the cold. The ice quickly melted around him as he shivered, hoping it was actually bringing his skin down to a proper temperature. But it never boiled, a good sign. As the steam dissipated, and the skin of his hands wrinkled, Flynn rested his cheek against the now warm tub, one arm resting off the side.

This didn’t happen last time. None of the times he controlled fire did his temperature skyrocket like this. But- in the house, it was a minute, maybe two before he was knocked out. The wastebasket was in a panic as he stamped out the flames, not more than a few seconds. The candle, the sudden attempt on his life, those weren’t more than a minute. He had spent at least ten minutes on the candle this time, and then held a blazing fire for five minutes. If he kept using it- Flynn’s hand clenched in echo of his teeth. People died of fever. He couldn’t fire from being burned by fire, but he had no idea about heat itself.

There was too much he didn’t know. He would need to figure it out, and soon.

* * *

Renovations came along smoothly. While Flynn’s office wouldn’t be ready for use for a long time, the privy was soon back in working order, which in his eyes was the important part. Trying to supervise trainees with a full bladder was the most uncomfortable thing he had endured for a while. Today would be the first day of being able to watch and guide them without that pressure low between his legs, and he knew it would be a much better day. And yesterday he had finally managed to put the candle out without touching it. Control was coming along. He could do this.

One of his men came up beside him, halting his steps near the grounds. “Yes?” Flynn asked, his voice curious. “Is there something?”

When another joined, and a group formed behind him, Flynn stamped hard on a thin thread of worry. They all wore the same grim expression, though many eyes held a shadow of anger. Flynn took a few steps back, out of the group, out of being surrounded. His hand didn’t quite go for his sword, not yet. Not against so many of his men. He needed to know what was happening first. Before he could voice the question, however, the one person he somehow knew he would see stepped to the head of the crowd, blond hair blazing in the sun. “It’s been weeks since the fires,” Maria started, not even bothering to temper her anger. “And what have you done? You’re barely spending any time here, always off at the training grounds or hiding in your house! What the fuck are you doing to even catch this guy?”

Mutters of agreement rose around her as Flynn clenched his hands. It was a point he had thought of too, that there was still someone trying to kill him. But until he knew what he was doing, he had to remove himself from places where innocents could be hurt. Places where fires could be easily set. “I’ve had an investigation team,” he started before Liam’s laugh cut him off.

”Those sorry sacks of shit?” He stood next to Maria, her second-in-command as always. “They couldn’t find a tree in a forest!”

”What are you hiding?” a shout rang from the back of the group, prompting a cacophony of agreement. Flynn’s teeth set against his anger as he tried to hold it back. Even if there wasn’t any fire here, it didn’t mean he couldn’t let his control slack. He needed to keep it down, keep it wrapped up.

”Maybe you’re the one setting them.” The accusation stunned him, making the world stop. He turned to Maria, watching the smirk cross her lips as the words left them. “It’d make sense. Put attention on you and then when you happen to ‘find’ someone you get all this glory... not able to live up to Alexei’s legacy after all, _Commandant_?”

The words snapped his control, and his voice whipped out in a crack. “I assure you, Private Lapin, that I am not some attention-seeking glory hound that would set fires like a child. We are doing everything we can to find the arsonist. Now, act like the Knights you are and get back to work!” As the last word barked out of his mouth, he felt heat wash over his skin as a sudden roar started. The sudden surprise and growing fear on his troops faces told him what he needed to know, made the pit in his stomach yawn wide as he turned to face the now merrily burning tree.

The one he had set on fire, without need of an already lit flame. Flynn’s breath inhaled raggedly as he watched it sway under the wind, waving at him. It rolled around the bark, consuming it happily to continue to burn brightly. It licked towards the sky, reaching for something it could never have. Flynn heard whispers behind him, the volume growing steadily until he could hear a word.

”... monster...”

”Are you all idiots or are you deaf?” Flynn jumped as Sodia’s voice snapped out. Her breath came a little fast and her face shone with sweat from running from wherever she had been. “I believe Commandant Scifo told you to get back to work. Now go!” He blinked at her as she turned to him, her eyes darting with concern to the tree, then back at him. “Sir... did you... how did you...?” She looked back at the knights, then at him. “Can you stop it?”

Flynn nodded mutely, closing his eyes. It was like telling it to stop. He had to hold it in his will, then press down. Press it smaller and smaller, watching it shrink until finally it went out. He had never done it on such a large scale, and he heard gasps as the fire froze, intricate patterns winding around the tree and reaching for the sky. The pressure built as he pressed, the fire crying to break free. It wasn’t supposed to do this. It was supposed to eat, to burn, to destroy. Sharp pain lanced around one eye, making his breath come faster as he worked. Finally, the pressure stopped, and he opened his eyes to the sight of a black, scorched tree. Sodia nodded at him, then, stepping in front of him. “The show is over,” came her stern voice. “If you’re done gawking, then get back to work!”

Slowly, the crowd dispersed, leaving the two of them behind. Flynn shoved his hands over his eyes, groaning as the lack of light lessened the headache considerably. “Thank you, Sodia,” he muttered.

”You still need to explain what happened. How did you do that? What kind of Arte was that? How-”

”Sodia, doing that has given me the worst headache of my life.” Slowly, he removed his hands, looking at her blearily. “And I’m counting all the times I’ve been knocked on the head. Also, no, I have not been setting the fire, intentionally or unintentionally.”

”I didn’t think you were, sir.” Her quiet voice gave him pause, and he looked down at her. A thoughtful frown wrinkled her brow and lips as her hand raised to her chin. “Though your men won’t think that now.”

Flynn closed his eyes again against the renewal of pain. He tried to think about the consequences of that, the implications, but every time he thought he had a line, pain ran through it. Finally, he told her, eyes still closed, “I can’t think right now. My head hurts too much to even string together two thoughts.”

She didn’t speak for several moments, then, quietly in deference to his head, “You still need to explain what happened. Tomorrow.”

Flynn opened one eye, grateful. “I have a meeting at 2:00.”

”I know. Go.

* * *

His bed never felt more inviting. While another icy bath and a towel over his eyes to block out sun was needed, once his head touched the pillow, it never felt more comfortable. The lancing pain slowly started to fade to a throb, enough that he could focus enough to eat an Apple Gel. Pain receded enough that he could sit upright without the towel as the Apple Gel’s analgesic effects took root, bringing the pain to a manageable level. Finally, he sighed, looking up at his roof.

All that time spent, all that effort for his troops to respect him, and now they would fear him. Or consider him a threat, try to remove him. Either way, he was ruined. He couldn’t continue on like this. Flynn closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to keep them. To make them not fear him. If he went to Lady Estellise, asked for her guidance... her own experience with controlling aer without a blastia might help him learn to control his own abilities. And if she gave her approval, saying he was safe... The investigation team would also turn up proof that he wasn’t the arsonist, that he wasn’t even anywhere near the building when it went up the first time. He-

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Frowning, Flynn stood. He would know that knock anywhere. That was- “Yuri.” He looked down, and smiled. “And Repede. I didn’t expect you.”

”And I didn’t expect you to be playing hooky.” Yuri pushed past him with a grin, Repede pressing a wet nose into his hand in greeting before doing the same. “So the high and mighty Commandant Scifo takes days off too, huh?”

”It’s not like that,” he told him crossly, the headache building again as he sat down. “My head hurt enough that I could barely think, and something had happened that required me to take the rest of the day off.”

”Another fire?” Flynn started, his heart hammering in his chest as Yuri laughed. “Don’t look so surprised! It’s the news all over Zaphias, and Sodia told me before threatening to throw me in jail and lose the key if I came to bother you. Someone really has it out for you. Though, I haven’t heard enough details, so fess up.”

”Sodia threatened to put you in jail just for visiting me?”

”She has to catch me first.” Yuri threw himself into a chair, a large smile on his face. “So come on. What’s going on?”

The urge to tell him about the fire dancing on his fingers, the flames that wouldn’t burn him, the blaze freezing in horrifically beautiful ways stood on his lips, but what escaped were facts about the arson fires. The things Yuri would believe. The things he didn’t think Yuri would fear. Repede pressed against his legs, settling down by his feet as a steady rock as words dripped from his lips. Yuri listened, then frowned, leaning back in his chair as he stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. “And you believe Sodia’s dumbass explanation?”

Flynn looked at him, unamused. “It’s the only one that makes sense, Yuri.”

”So this guy’s trying to kill you even though he’d know you aren’t in your office just by opening his eyes, and he lead you out of the toilet first before setting the fire?” Yuri looked at Flynn skeptically. “Come on, you’re smarter than that. Guy’s not trying to kill you at all. If anything, this dick’s trying to frame you. It makes sense.” Yuri lifted a hand, fingers ticking off as he listed. “One, each place you were either going to be at or were already at. Two, you were usually the only one there. Three, the way the Imperial Assholes were acting kind of told me they thought you were responsible. Someone wants your position vacant.

Flynn froze. “But why? Why would they want me gone?”

Yuri shrugged. “You’re an orphan from the Lower Quarter, you’re young, you’re trying to make people actually answer for the shit they do, pick one.” The heel of his boots his the floor as Repede lifted his head suddenly, growling. Immediately, Yuri and Flynn’s hands went for their resting swords, Flynn’s hand just barely grasping the hilt before it happened.

The blast hit him full in the face, the shockwave of the exploding bomb lifting him up and back. He could feel his body hit the ground, the uneven quality against his cheek telling him it was the street. Little cuts grinding into his face warned him he had taken the window route out, and the dulled muffled roar scared him the most until it started to fade. Slowly, Flynn pushed himself up, looking around as he heard Yuri grunting. He was doing the same, unfocused eyes searching. “Repede?” Yuri’s voice was slurred, wiping away blood that threatened to drip into one eye. “Repede!”

Flynn looked back at his house, at the fire caused by the explosion. He knew. He just knew. There was no other explanation. On unsteady legs, he stood up, taking a few wobbling steps towards the building. Yuri’s hand on his leg made him pause, and he looked down into the familiar look of Yuri thinking he was going to do something honorable, and stupid. “It’ll be okay,” he assured him. “Don’t- I’ll explain later.”

Without any other words, he pulled his leg free and walked into the fire. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. Very warm, just like before. The air attacked his lung immediately, ash threatening to make him cough until he held a hand over his mouth as he looked for Repede. His clothes started to smolder as he walked through the flames, fire licking up over the fabric, but the skin under remained unharmed. He probably could stop the fire and make it go away- no, if just a tree made his head hurt like that, he couldn’t do this. Not with his mind scrambled from a bomb. Finally, he caught a glimpse of blue fur, and staggered over, nervously walking through a blaze to kneel next to a stunned Repede. “You have to trust me,” he told him sternly, hand reaching out. Repede sniffed it, then pressed his face in once he recognized the scent. Flynn took that hand, laying it gently on his flank. “I can get you out, but you have to trust me.”

Repede snorted, closing his eye and leaning his head towards Flynn. It wasn’t that hard, to lift the dog in his arms, he just had to put his arms-

”Flynn!”

At Yuri’s voice, Flynn whipped his head around. “Get out of here!” He would be okay. Yuri- He shivered, a blast of cold air rushing past him. Repede whined, his head lifting as the air chilled further, puddles forming on the floor. Flynn looked up, seeing streams of ice arc around the fire before melting, dampening the flames. They wound in intricate patterns, sometimes jagged, sometimes heartbreakingly fluid. The blaze, unable to burn against the water, quieted and stopped, letting the ice hold trembling in the air for a brief moment. Then it crashed down, tinkling in a musical staccato. Slowly, Flynn turned, breath arrested in his throat. 

Yuri’s hand shook as he held it out, one eye closed as he no longer could wipe away the blood. His legs stopped holding his weight, and he slumped against the doorframe, breathing heavily. The hand that had been outstretched lifted before his face, looked at with dull wonderment and disbelief. Finally, he lifted his gaze to Flynn’s, and laughed. “H-huh. Imagine that.” Flynn just barely managed to catch him when Yuri’s eye rolled back in his head, consciousness finally leaving him, looking back at Repede before staring in wonderment at Yuri.

”You too...?”


	5. Chapter 5

It was shameful to say, but a misspent youth came in handy occasionally. All the times he and Yuri had run from whatever schemes that had gone awry meant Flynn slipped past guards in the palace, a cold and unconscious Yuri over a shoulder, Repede pressing against his legs in a warning when one would come too close. It was almost laughably easy, explaining how Yuri escaped with Lady Estellise that one fateful time. His steps moved faster the closer he got to his destination, waiting nervously around a corner as a guard passed. Finally, the coast was clear, and he rushed to the door, knocking carefully. He wanted to alert who was inside, but not wake the people around-

Lady Estellise popped her door open a crack, then opened it wider. “Flynn! What are you- Oh my, Yuri, Repede!” She stepped back, ushering him in. “What happened? You three look awful, and Yuri- put him on my bed. And stay near, I’ll heal you with a Healing Circle.” Lady Estellise closed the door behind them, tightening the robe she had pulled over her sleeping gown. She hovered, worried as Flynn set Yuri down carefully and Repede eased his battered body next to the bed, her lips forming the chant to a Healing Circle as he did. Strength flowed through him as the lacerations healed, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. The burns and cuts eased on Yuri’s skin as well, but he didn’t stir. Lady Estellise lowered her hands, smiling at Flynn before looking down at the patient on her bed. “Oh no, Yuri..” Her hand touched his forehead, her breath indrawn sharply as her fingers brushed cold skin.

”Draw a hot bath.” Flynn sat down heavily in a nearby chair, hand on his face. “It should help. A cold- Lady Estellise, I don’t know what’s happening to us.”

”Do you mean the fires?” She turned to the door, ready to call a servant when Flynn grabbed her arm.

”Please don’t.” He caught her eyes, steady against her worried gaze. “It’s not just fires anymore. Someone set a bomb off at my home.” Flynn let her arm go, taking a deep breath. “Just... draw a hot bath. And I need to show you something.”

Lady Estellise just nodded, a little dazed. “Yes. But why a hot- I-” She shook her head, turning to draw said bath. “Flynn, this isn’t just a little arson. Someone’s really trying to kill you.” Her voice muffled as she entered her washroom. “And there’s rumors about you and a tree and how you set it-”

Flynn stood, striding to the washroom, Repede lifting his head as he passed by. “Lady Estellise. I can’t- We need to get Yuri warm first. I can explain what happened once we do so.”

She glanced over at him, then back at the water. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’m just... scared for you. You and Yuri.” Lady Estellise looked back at him. “I think it’s warm enough for Yuri now. Can you go get him?”

Flynn touched her shoulder, coaxing a small smile from her. Repede stood when he lifted Yuri off the bed, his eye warily tracking him. He didn’t blame him, Flynn thought ruefully. After all Repede knew, and then learning both of them were hiding something neither of them were even aware of... “Come on, Repede,” he said gently as he walked back to the washroom. A brush of fur let him know Repede followed him, stopping at the doorway when Lady Estellise turned to them. “I’ll need to strip him so he has dry clothes for later,” he told her quietly, watching her face heat up considerably. “I’ll call you in when-”

”I can- Let me help.” Lady Estellise flushed a deeper red, but she stepped closer, shifting one shoulder under Yuri’s arm as Flynn started to set him down. “It’ll go faster if you take the, um, bottom half. And I can help you get him into the water.”

He smiled at that, and nodded. The two of them worked together quickly, Lady Estellise squeaking when she caught sight of Yuri’s complete bare chest, then letting out a louder one when her eyes dipped lower once Flynn discarded his pants. Once Yuri started to submerge, his eyes opened as he gasped, thrashing as Repede growled from behind them. “Yuri!” Flynn barked out, watching dark eyes turn to him, not quite focusing yet. “You’re safe. Repede’s safe. We’re at Lady Estellise’s room.”

”Estelle?” He looked over, then raised a hand at the red princess. “Yo. So... why am I in scalding water?” Yuri tried to stand, his arm slipping on the edge of the tub and sending him back down with a stunned look. Lady Estellise rested a hand on his upper arm, her light touch keeping him in the water. Flynn dipped his fingers in, noting the temperature dropping at a rapid rate. Just like when he had overextended himself and he had taken ice baths...

”How’s your head?” he asked instead, voice quiet in case he had a headache similar to the ones he would have.

”Feels like it’s going to explode,” came the honest answer as Yuri closed his eyes. “Geez, I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I could have sworn-” His eyes popped open, looking between Lady Estellise and Flynn. Then his head fell back with a groan, hands covering his eyes. “That happened. That fucking happened.”

Lady Estellise glanced up at Flynn, her fingers toying with the knot on her robe. “What did? Flynn, please, answer me!”

”Please don’t scream, or I’m going to puke on you.”

Flynn sighed, taking Lady Estellise’s arm and leading her out. Repede pushed past them, sitting by the tub and glaring up at Yuri. He probably had things to say to Repede too, anyway. This explanation should probably wait until Yuri was done warming up, but... coming to terms with what had happened the fact he had just used an ability he never thought he had, never even shown signs of before was harder than Lady Estellise knew. Silently, he lit a candle, setting it on a table and sitting down. “Before I show you, you must understand I didn’t know about this until recently. And Yuri just found out today.” He swallowed, looking her steadily in the eyes. “Also, no matter what happens, you must trust me, and don’t interfere. I don’t- I don’t want you getting hurt.”

”Flynn...” She sat across from him, her fingers twisting as her gaze dropped to the candle and back again. Without letting her say more, his hand extended, fingers dipping through the blaze. A gasp of horror escaped her lips as he kept his hand there, moving to stand before he shook his head, showing her the unburned skin after a few minutes. Her mouth opened slightly as she took his hand, feeling the warmed patch with wonder. “How...?”

”I don’t know.” He took a breath, then blew carefully until the blaze dipped towards her. With a small exercise of will, it froze, curled in deadly ways as it reached for her. Lady Estellise watched this quietly, her hand loosely holding his as she just looked at the bowed flame. Slowly, Flynn made it shrink, unable to keep it frozen in time as it shivered against the unnatural state, wanting to leap free and grow. But it died to a sullen ember, then wisped out with the scent of burning wick. Flynn kept his eyes on the candle, not willing to see what look was crossing the princess’s face.

”Your skin started to get warmer,” she finally said, her voice muted. “I think I... I think I understand what happened to Yuri.”

”Really?” Flynn and Lady Estellise started as Yuri’s voice cut between them. In the doorway, Yuri toweled the lower part of his hair as his shirt hung completely open, causing Lady Estellise to squeak again, and pull her hands into her lap, the furious blush returning to her cheeks as she focused her gaze on them. “Because I have no fucking idea what’s going on.”

Flynn took a long breath, raking a hand through his hair. “I don’t either, Yuri,” he confessed. “All I know is all this started when the fires did, and-” He looked over at Lady Estellise, then over at Repede. “And we need to get these under control. I’ve already set a tree on fire when I lost control of my anger.”

Lady Estellise put a hand to her mouth, and Yuri just looked at him. “I thought that was just a stupid rumor,” he finally said slowly. “You really did blow up a tree?”

”I didn’t... blow it up,” Flynn started, watching doubt cross Yuri’s face. “Just set it on fire. As it is, we don’t know how to control this, and as we both learned... if we overextend ourselves, our temperatures change drastically and you can feel the headache. Lady Estellise...” He looked over at her, watching her nibble on her lower lip as she thought. “You’ve had an innate ability no one else has, and you’ve had to learn to control it. How... how were you taught? How did you learn?”

”Flynn, it took me years.” She watched Yuri throw himself onto the bed, arm over his eyes to block out the meager candlelight. Repede jumped up, heedless of the finery, and curled up next to him. “And I caused many accidents as well as I learned how to control my abilities. I don’t think you two can just hide away until you won’t hurt anyone...”

Yuri groaned at that, and Flynn frowned. Neither of them had that luxury, not in their positions. “There has to be something. My men- after what happened, if I don’t get this under control, they won’t trust me. If they at least saw you were my teacher, our teacher...”

”Leave me out of this.” Yuri sat up, glaring blearily at them. “I don’t know what you want, Flynn, but that’s your whole idiotic plan. I’m going to go back to Dahngrest.” 

Lady Estellise opened her mouth in protest before Flynn shook his head. She glanced between them, frustrated, then stood and walked back over to the washroom to drain her tub. Flynn settled his arms on his thighs, trying to think of the words properly while he regarded Yuri, watching him settle back down and block out the light. “Why are you trying to run away from this?” he finally asked, only to be answered with a snort.

”You might be okay with suddenly learning you have this whole new power, but for me? This changes everything. How Karol’s going to figure missions for Brave Vesperia, what kind of missions we’re going to get... Hell, it’s going to change what kind of people ask for us! And it might change who they request too. If this gets out, they might as for me more, leaving the rest of the guild in the dust, or I might not get asked for at all because I’m a freak.” Yuri lowered his arm, looking up at the ceiling. “Fuck, Flynn, you think your men are just going to accept you and let you just continue being the Commandant just because Estelle’s teaching you? You think they’re just going to trust you won’t accidentally blow something up while you’re learning?”

The words picked down his spine, hitting a note he hadn’t thought of before. A voice whispered to him, telling him that maybe the bomb wasn’t from the arsonist, but from someone afraid of what he had just revealed, and wanting to take him out before he hurt anyone. “If you just run from this, it’ll come out at the worst time,” he told Yuri gently, trying to hide how his hands curled in realization. “You’re going to see Repede in danger again, or Judith, and you’re going to use your ice without realizing it. Your temper’s going to get the best of you and something’s going to happen. Damn it, Yuri, I’ve just felt a little worried and I’ve seen the candles around me burn brighter! What’s going to happen when you can’t control it?”

”Then I’ll deal with it!” Yuri slammed his hand down as he sat up, ice crackling in intricate patterns under his fingers as he did so. Repede’s head came up, a soft growl escaping his lips. A wince crossed Yuri’s face as he laid back down, closing his eyes. “Damn it, Flynn. Just... don’t make decisions already for me. Let me figure this out first, and decide if I want Estelle’s help, okay?”

Flynn let out a breath, sitting back. “Yeah. You should get some rest, anyway. I’ve had that headache, and it’s not pleasant.” The remnants of the one he had before Yuri arrived beat against his eyes, reminding him of his own day. For a moment, he looked over Yuri and Repede, taking in how quiet and still Yuri was for once, then chuckled. “I would have thought you would be the one being able to control fire. I never knew anyone that burned as brightly as you.”

A snort filled the air. “And I never knew anyone that could be such a cold asshole at time.” One eye cracked open as a cocky smile crossed his lips, then closed as his arm went back over his face. Flynn smiled at that, looking over at the form of Lady Estellise hovering in the doorway, opening his mouth if it would be okay to trouble her to sleep in her room for the night.

”Of course you can.” Lady Estellise busied herself around her room, ignoring the look on his face. “I wouldn’t want you to sleep somewhere you weren’t safe anyway. I’ll let Sodia know you won’t be in tomorrow morning, okay?”

Relief sagged his shoulders as he nodded. It had been too long a day.

* * *

It had been too long since he had a day off. Yuri slept for most of the day, Repede refusing to budge from his side while he recovered. While that happened, Flynn and Lady Estellise hovered over a candle, trying various ideas.

”I think the problem is you’re thinking of it as something separate from you,” Lady Estellise said slowly, fingertips to her lips. “I mean, I had to think of my abilities as a part of me and aer as just an extension of who I am to really get control of it. Try thinking of fire as a part of you instead of something you have to control.”

Flynn rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache starting to build behind them as a knock sounded at the door. He could see Lady Estellise tense, ready to wake those on the bed and usher the three to the washroom when Sodia’s voice, quiet in deference to her words, filtered through the wood. “It’s me, sir.”

The door opened to admit her quickly, Flynn standing to greet her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here today, Lieutenant,” he told her, watching her eyes flick to Yuri’s sleeping form and her lips twist for a moment. “Did something happen?”

”The explosion at your house has been reported, and the fact you haven’t been found, either as a body or alive, is getting some people talking very loudly about replacing you, that whatever you are has your powers out of control. Including our favorite Private.”

Maria. He groaned, the headache starting to turn into lances of pain. “I take it her braided twin has been voicing her words when she’s not around?”

”Liam has been just as vocal.” The disgusted twist of her lips didn’t fade at the words. “Sir, hiding away in Lady Estellise’s room may not be the best idea. They may see that as cowardice, or they may take your absence as a reason to place a new Commandant and consider you a threat, just as they did with Alexei. You’ll need to talk to them. And you still do owe me an explanation.”

”Sodia has a point.” Lady Estellise moved to put out the candle, then stilled her hands. “Flynn... be careful.”

He nodded at her, moving to put on his armor before remembering it had been in his house when it exploded. That everything he had, his clothing, his books, that one plant Lady Estellise had gotten him, all of it had been in there. His hand shook for a moment before clenching into a fist as he turned. Armorless and bladeless felt naked, but it was all he had. Sodia followed him, promptly falling into step to his right as they parted the masses of nobles. Gossiping whispers followed their path, and Flynn tried to tune them out.

It was no surprise a group of Knights lead by Maria were waiting for them. Sodia stepped slightly forward and to the right to be more visible at his side as he stopped, waiting for Maria to make the first move. He watched her carefully as she crossed her arms in frustration, then uncrossed them again, striding forward.

”So the freak finally shows his face.” It was no surprise those were the first words out of her mouth either. Flynn tried not to grind his teeth at her choice of words as she sneered at him. “What now, oh great Commandant? You’ve already showed us you can set us on fire if you wanted to. Or are you blow something up like you did your house? Are we even safe here?”

There were sounds of agreement from behind her, and Flynn narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t let his temper falter here. This was the critical point. “If you think I would try to harm any of my men, you haven’t been paying attention, Private. You haven’t been paying attention to any of the changes I’ve enacted to protect the soldiers previously ignored when something happened to them, nor have you paid attention to how I’ve tried to introduce changes that would protect citizens as well. When I first discovered I could control fire, I was helping a family in the Lower Quarter, saving their son from a fire set by the very arsonist we’re trying to catch. And as for the ‘freak’ comment... would you say such a thing to Lady Estellise’s face as well?”

Maria took a step back, her face twisting in shock as he nodded to her. “My mother told me as a child to never fear fire. That my father would tell me more. I never understood until now, but I believe she was telling me my father could do the same. If that’s true, that means there are more like me. And it’s no different than Lady Estellise and her Child of the Full Moon ability. And like Lady Estellise, for whatever reason we’ve been told to hide what we can do. Understand this: No matter what happens, no matter what kind of abilities I have, I have not wavered from my goals for this army. I will keep each and every one of you safe, and I will treat each and every one of you equally. And I will use every tool I have, including my new abilities, to do just that.” He spread his hands, drawing attention to his lack of armor and weapon. That they could attack him, and he would be defenseless except for his fists and fire. “I so swear it.”

Sodia spoke up from beside him, her silent presence finally a blazing cry. “No matter how you want to twist it, Private Lapin, Commandant Scifo is still the same man as he was before. He’s still the same man that would rush into a burning building to save a poor family, and endure the Council to change one thing that would make a runaway’s life better than the hell left at home.”

Bright color appeared on her cheeks as she turned away, shoving past Jonah as she stomped off. Flynn looked at Sodia curiously, then back at the group of Knights. “I don’t intend on resigning as Commandant,” he told them sternly. “Nor do I intend on being untrained. Lady Estellise has taken me on as a student, and has backed me in this. And in the meantime, there is an arsonist that may have attempted an attempt on my life, as well as your usual work.” His voice rose, whipping out in a commanding bark. “Dismissed!”

The knot slowly unwound, Knights wandering off to return to their normal duties, or possibly gossip about what had just transpired. Only a dark haired Knight remained, leaving Flynn on edge as Jonah came closer. But he had eyes only for Sodia, his voice soft and panicked. “How did you know, Lieutenant?”

”It’s my hometown,” she replied, just as quietly. “I heard the rumors. I haven’t told him yet, nor will I. What happened is none of his concern, and he can rot in hell for all he’s done.”

”Sodia.” The name didn’t come out with any admonishment, and yet she ducked her head. “Jonah. You were the runaway she mentioned.”

He shook his head. “No. I joined the Knights freely. Our father knows where I am. No... it’s my sister whose life you’ve made easier, even if she doesn’t realize it.”

”Your-” Then, the slope of the nose, the tilt of the eyes, and the dark roots he’d sometimes seen in a long golden braid were familiar. “Maria.”

”She wants me to become Commandant. To force you out in shame, and work my way up with her behind me. She doesn’t... quite realize how much better she has it here.” Jonah snorted. “She’s a brat, through and through, but she’d rather be here than back at home. And... after what you said, I think she’s better off here.”

Flynn considered this. He never would have thought that was why Maria lashed out the way she did. It didn’t excuse anything, but if they tried to help her... “Jonah,” he said quietly, not wanting to ask this question. “Would she set fires and try to pin the arson on me?”

He thought about it for a second, then closed his eyes. “I hate to say it... but yes.”

* * *

Maria’s story hung over him during the walk back to Lady Estellise’s room. He had never considered there would be runaways in the Knights, trying to get into a place where the possibility of death would be preferable. But at the same time, he vowed to keep everyone under his command safe, and whoever was setting the fires was putting everyone at risk. If that was Maria, it didn’t matter what kind of home life she had. She would still have to answer for her crimes.

Something about what he was told kept running through his mind. Jonah offered the information up easily enough, but Sodia proved she knew by her words and the pointed way she directed them, as well as Maria’s reaction. But something about what happened stuck with him, didn’t quite sit well. She easily could have, but... she never quite seemed like the type to do anything. Maria always talked about things, but when it came to doing anything, she backed down. She reacted, instead of acted. Jonah... why did he say she would have set the fires?

The memory of a soft voice telling him to drink water after the fire in the Lower Quarter tickled at his consciousness, as well as the first responder when someone tried to set the privy on fire. Flynn stopped as his eyes widened, remembering what Maria said after his office caught on fire. Jonah had alerted them. Jonah had been the first one he knew of on the scene each time. Was he trying to pin the blame on his sister?

Or was his other thought right, and there was more than one? Jonah, working with his sister Maria to oust Flynn from his position, setting fires together so he would look more competent when he found them? Flynn turned slightly, feeling the lack of armor and weapon weight more keenly than ever. Something set him on edge, something wasn’t right...

If he had better control of his abilities, he would feel less defenseless! Flynn waited for a moment, listening around him. What was he feeling? He took a few steps forward, rounding a corner towards Lady Estellise’s room, but still nothing seemed out of place. Maybe he was just paranoid right now, but it was unlikely. After what had happened, and the Knights now knowing about the lessons with Lady Estellise...

Flynn relaxed as he came to Lady Estellise’s door. It had just been paranoia acting up. Nothing happened. Tomorrow, he would have to get Sodia to watch Maria and Jonah, sharing his thoughts on them. Liam as well, in case Maria was using him in her stead. He knocked on the door as he considered his options. It didn’t seem likely they would try anything near the princess. Not only would it be stupid considering the battles she had been through, but also considering her rank. But outside... it would be for the best if he stayed in groups. He didn’t think they would try anything if it meant harming a group.

When no one answered, Flynn knocked again, worried. Yuri may not have been there, escaping as soon as he was able to stand up, but Lady Estellise would have been waiting for him. She didn’t have to leave any time soon for a trip, and had time to teach him at least some control, something he could build off of. But even she didn’t answer. He knocked again, then tried the handle, feeling resistance as he pushed the door open. Whatever was pushing against the door fell with a sickeningly wet thud, and Flynn shoved in with sudden worry.

Jonah’s body stared up at him, eyes glassy set in a betrayed face above a ghastly red grin across his throat. Flynn looked up, realizing the state of the room. Something had happened, judging by how the table and chairs were smashed and her bed was torn up. He could see Repede’s tail on the other side of the bed, limp and lifeless. An unbidden sound fell from his lips as he went for Repede, only to have pain smash against the back of his head. Flynn fell to his knees, turning slightly to see a braid whip to one side as the pommel of a sword came down again, knocking darkness across his vision as his mind went blank.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking from a head injury never got any easier. It hurt, a throb that rivaled the headache that came after overextending himself when trying to control fire. Flynn kept his eyes closed, keeping still as he tried to remember what happened. The room, a mess. Repede- he felt his jaw tighten at that. Jonah, the gaping gash across his throat. And the sword, the pommel knocking him out, the image of a snapping braid before his vision blacked out.

 _Damn._ Flynn slowly started to stretch various parts of his body. Just as he suspected, his arms were tied behind him in a very uncomfortable position, behind him with fingertips pointed up. His legs were tied together as well, ankles and knees. Escape was going to be difficult. His eyes opened with care, not wanting to alert his kidnapper to his awakening.

It was not needed. The empty room held a few pieces of charred furniture (had they been the first arson casualties as the lust for fire was realized?) and two unconscious bodies. Both of them had been tied, though- “Lady Estellise,” he hissed, trying to wake her without the sound exiting the room. “Yuri. Wake up. Lady Estellise!”

Her eyelids twitched, but didn’t open. He hissed her name one more time, only to have Yuri shift instead. He was bound similarly to Flynn, which didn’t make him feel hopeful. Lady Estellise was the simplest bound, which raised a snort in him. Someone didn’t realize just how dangerous she really could be. Yuri started to roll over slightly, looking blearily at Lady Estellise before shifting to look at Flynn. “Your Knights suck,” was all he said before trying to sit up. “Hey. Estelle. Estelle!”

She still didn’t respond. Flynn let out a long breath as he tried to wriggled into a sitting position as well, looking at Yuri. “This isn’t good.”

”Really? I was going to go with ‘this is the fucking pits what the hell Flynn.’” Yuri managed to lean against a nearby table, a measured look focused on Lady Estellise. “I notice our lovely captor hasn’t come to gloat yet. What’s up with that?”

Flynn propped his shoulder against the wall, feeling his arms ache with the movements. “I don’t know. Yuri, is Lady Estellise-”

”Her head’s bleeding.” The short words made his stomach twist. With a little help, she would easily be able to at least get her legs free, and that by itself increased their ability to fight back. But if she was badly injured, and she wasn’t waking... “Your men are pretty good at lying, you know?”

That caused a snort as Flynn carefully tested his own bonds. “You didn’t see them before,” he muttered. “Yuri, what happened? I would have thought one Knight would be nothing to you.”

Yuri looked pained at that, one shoulder shifting as he tried to get into a better position. “That one guy came in, all shifty and weird, and wanted to talk to Estelle. Both of us said no, and he kept pushing in, saying he knew who the arsonist was. Then he started babbling about family and loyalty and crap and the next thing I knew, my ears were ringing and my eyes were readjusting from a damn grenade of some kind, not helping the headache. Then some kind of rag covered my face and-”

”A stun grenade and drugs.” Flynn wanted to rub his face. That would explain how very easily. Lady Estellise had to have been knocked out with a physical blow, or maybe the concussive blast. Repede- he could only imagine the yelp he made when the grenade went off, and swallowed. “The Knight, Jonah, was killed. The arsonist he was talking about killed him before taking the both of you.” One thing still stuck out to him, where Lady Estellise was- “How did no one notice all the activity?”

Yuri laughed a little at that. “Did you know your men are really scared when it comes to ice suddenly appearing on the walls and Estelle not being concerned?”

After his own experiences with the revelations of his own abilities, it didn’t surprise him. He would have to have a talk with them about staying at their post even if supernatural-seeming things were happening. “Is-” he started, cutting off when the door opened. Both Flynn and Yuri looked over, wary as footsteps came closer.

A booted foot slammed into his chest, knocking Flynn over as harsh laughter sounded over him. “Even after your little speech, it was depressingly easy to make them believe you had lost control.” A dark braid came into view as Liam bent down, eyes gleaming with fevered light. “I should have just let you sabotage yourself. Would have been a lot less trouble for me.” Something settled on the floor next to him, making Yuri curse and fall over as he tried to make his way over. Liam’s hand tangled in Flynn’s hair, yanking it back to look down at him. “All those stupid plans Maria made, all that time playing along with her small game,” he mused as he shoved Flynn’s head down, grinding it into the floor. “And all we needed to do was wait and let you do all the work for us.”

”Yeah, well, don’t really see what the whole point of this was.” Yuri’s voice cut between them, burning coldly with each word. “There’s a thousand different ways to get someone out of their position. Why the hell did you pick arson?”

Laughter, too controlled to be sane, escaped Liam’s lips. “Maria’s idea at first. Put the Commandant in a position that he couldn’t recover from, that he couldn’t find the perpetrator and prove he’s incompetent. Then it came to me- why not make it seem like he was the one doing it?” Flynn’s head came up, yanked only to be slammed back down. “She didn’t like that very much, but the idiot always thought small. She never thought about taking the office herself.”

”Maria?” Flynn tried to turn his head to look at Liam, incredulous. If anything, the next person they would put in would be Sodia. She was just as good as he was, only held back by the thought a man had to head up the army. But Lady Estellise would be a driving force behind changing that, and His Highness knew as well as he did-

”Are you kidding me? She’s an idiot.” Liam let go of Flynn, picking something off the ground. “No. I’d find you. I’d be the one.”

”It doesn’t work like that, you-” Yuri’s words were cut off as Liam kicked him casually. As he coughed, the Knight turned back to Flynn.

”There’s only one thing left I need to do.” The scent of gasoline filled the air as the liquid poured over Flynn, shockingly cool. “Three bodies, don’t you think? And when they hear one is yours, well, your freakish power just got out of control. And as a hero, I came to put it out, too late to save the princess.”

At the threat to Lady Estellise and Yuri, Flynn started struggling harder. If he was right, the fire wouldn’t harm him. But his friends- “Damn you,” he growled, feeling the tight bonds give little. “If you wanted to get me out of the way, then do so, but leave them alone!”

For a moment, Liam paused. Then, the sound of a match lighting heralded the next word out of his mouth. “No.”

And he dropped the match onto Flynn.

It didn’t hurt. Fire arced across his skin, licking hungrily across the accelerant splashed across him. His clothing fed the hungry flame as it curled around him, flickering along his eyelashes. Dimly, he could hear Yuri’s instinctive curse and the sound of something being hit, as well as Lady Estellise’s groggy voice and her own horrified cry. The scent of burnt hair tickled his nose as the flame cradled him, almost comforting in the touch. It felt freeing, to be held by the flames as it voraciously consumed all touching him. He slowly opened his eyes (when had they closed?) to see Lady Estellise sitting up in a panic, and a gas can-

The fire sliding across his skin grew warmer as he watched Lady Estellise fight her bonds. He knew she could get free, Liam had underestimated how cunning she could be, but she couldn’t do it in time- Flynn rolled over, flexing his arms. For a moment, the rope held before the fire greedily ate into it, the ones binding his arms and legs breaking as he tackled Liam. The flame, so comforting before, now licked his skin in armor and weapon, protective of him as he straddled the Knight, punches aimed down at his face. Fire rolled up his arms to his fists, leaving burns as the blows came down. Not Yuri. Not Lady Estellise. It could be him, but never them. Never-

Icy lance of pain across his throat snapped him back to reality. Flynn paused, a spike of ice stained red resting against his throat. A sharp cold crack added to the sound of the fire roaring on Flynn’s fists as Yuri snapped his own frozen bonds, the hand with the spear of ice barely shaking with the panic that created it. “Don’t, Flynn. For the love of everything you’ve tried to do so far, don’t you dare kill him.” A small laugh escaped his lips as he slowly stood, the ice rolling against his throat. “That’s what I’m for, when this asshole escapes your justice system.”

Flynn turned his head slightly, his chin brushing the spike. Liam had threatened to hurt Lady Estellise, Yuri... he met Yuri’s steady dark eyes, burning with cold purpose and yearning for him to listen. Slowly, Flynn stood, feeling the ice melt down his body as the fire wisped out of existence, his fury unable to keep it going any longer. The fingertips that touched his throat came back tinged with red, blood, but that was expected. As he heard Yuri untied Lady Estellise, a numb thought, the thought that he could have killed Liam if Yuri hadn’t nearly speared him, knocked at his consciousness. He raised a hand to run it through his hair, pulling it back in shock as he felt burnt stubble. His skin didn’t burn, but his hair, his- Flynn felt his face warm as he realized the scorched rags his clothes had been barely covered him now. At least he was-

An arm pressed against his throat as Liam roared up behind him, the tip of his sword against his cheek. “Abomination,” came the hiss, so hateful Flynn couldn’t even classify it as human anymore. “Things die when they’re set on fire!”

”Let him go!” Lady Estellise stepped forward, her back straight and eyes steady. She had found a stray table leg, and held it with familiarity as if it was a mace. “Under the authority of the Crown and Estellise Sidos Heurassein herself, you are under arrest. Don’t make this worse on yourself!”

Flynn could feel Liam’s laugh rumble against his back as he tightened his arm, choking out the air through his throat. “And what are you going to do, princess? Slap me with that piece of wood? I know you rely on your artes.” Behind Lady Estellise, Yuri lifted his arms behind his head casually, a grin crossing his face. Flynn found himself echoing it as Liam tossed him aside, his sword pointed at the woman. This should be over very quickly, and if could get enough air to talk to Yuri-

Lady Estellise dodged the first swipe easily, her feet moving expertly under her dress. If she had been ready to go back out and was in her travelling outfit she would have been even better, but she had learned very well to move in any outfit. She knew her strength lay in her artes, but if she could find a good opening- Her arm moved suddenly, and Liam staggered as the table leg caught him across the face with more force he was expecting. Not enough to keep the opening, though, as his free arm came back, returning the favor and sending her reeling backwards. His face set into concentration, realizing he couldn’t underestimate her. Lady Estellise turned back to him, blood bubbling from her nose as she raised the leg again, ducking under his next attack to return it. Liam staggered again, going to one knee as her arm moved again, knocking him still to the floor. She looked over at Yuri and Flynn, pride and concern beaming through every movement. “Are you two okay? Flynn, your neck-”

”I’m fine.” His voice came out hoarse but steady as he stepped closer to Liam. “Under the authority of-”

Flynn’s words were cut off as Lady Estellise was caught from behind, Liam grabbing her and pulling her down to him, his dagger against her side. “One more step, abominations, and I will gut her,” he hissed at Yuri and Flynn. “You never should have been Commandant, you inhuman lowborn piece of-”

The crash of the door and a growl interrupted him before Repede slammed into him, head shaking so the knife clamped in his sharp teeth swiped across Liam’s face. Lady Estellise pulled herself to her feet as Sodia came in behind Repede, sword drawn. “Just try it again,” came her own growl, fury dripping off each word. “If he moves, tear his arm off.”

Repede made a noise as if he wasn’t about to take orders from her, but he watched Liam carefully as Sodia turned to them. “Lady Estellise. Sir.” Her eyes turned to Yuri, and her lips curled. “Lowell. There’s a unit outside ready to take this filth to jail. We’ve already arrested Private Lapin when she confessed.” Sodia suddenly paused, her eyes flickering down across the scrapes of burned cloth barely covering Flynn’s body. A flush covered her face as she cleared her throat, eyes focusing past him. “A-anyway.”

He could hear Lady Estellise squeak as she realized what Sodia had seen, and Yuri whistle when he saw it. An embarrassed blush rose to his own cheeks as he fought the urge to cover himself. “Yes. Take him away.” He met Sodia’s eyes as she looked him over, still blushing but critical. Noting the burned clothing, hair, but untouched skin. Her eyes followed down to the floor, and he looked as well, seeing the puddle that stretched back to Yuri, the water that covered his hand. She looked back at him, lips tight, saying nothing as the question rose to her face. Flynn shook his head as his men came in to take Liam away.

Before anything could be said, Flynn felt the gentle warmth of Lady Estellise’s healing artes, and the sting on his neck faded. Silence stretched between the five of them, pressing against them in its smothering embrace before Lady Estellise’s voice broke it. “Sodia, Repede, thank you.”

”It was nothing.” Sodia pressed a hand against her chest in a salute as Repede snorted, going to Yuri to check him over. “Thank the dog. He found the scent. And now, Sir.” She turned to Flynn, stern resolution setting her face. “I think I’m due that explanation.”

Flynn paused, his mouth open as Yuri snickered. And then that was all he could do, the stress finally releasing in the sound of wild laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

“I know he’s dead.”

Maria’s short words interrupted Flynn. It had been days since her arrest, and this was the first time he could make it down to the jail in Commandant regalia, a new sword on his hip. She didn’t look at him, her face set in an unimpressed stony mask as she studied her nails. “You don’t seem surprised.”

”You’re not the first person to tell me.” She dropped her hand, not yet looking at him. “So. What are you going to do now? Gloat? You won, you worthless abomination. Jonah’s dead, Liam’s stupid and down the row from me, and everyone knows we set the fires. So what do you want now?”

”Why did you confess?” Flynn watched her stiffen, then whip her head towards him. Her gaze swept over his burnt hair for a moment before she spoke, her voice clipped.

”Why? Your little enforcer came to me and said Jonah told you everything.” Her eyes narrowed as she stood, pacing. “She told me she knew about who I was, that he said I set the fires... And everything would go better if I didn’t lie, that I wouldn’t be as badly hurt.” Maria spat at his feet. “She likes keeping your hands clean, doesn’t she?”

The implication made Flynn’s blood chill. Sodia had done more than he realized to help him, he knew, but how far she went was something he could never get her to say. He never thought she would have used violence on a suspect, even someone like Maria. “You had planned on killing the Commandant.”

Once the words left his mouth, Maria started laughing without humor. “ _Liam_ wanted to kill you,” she corrected. “Jonah and I just wanted to see you kicked out of the position without dignity. The bitch wouldn’t be too hard to do the same given the shit she does. But killing you?” Another laugh as she shook her head. “Pretty obvious we’d be caught, huh?” Her eyes narrowed as she sat back down, carefully holding her midsection. “How the hell did you even get anyone to follow you, you useless abomination?”

”I’m not the only one,” he reminded her, his mind going to Yuri. To the fact no one knew yet, and he could be referencing his father, a familial line of controlling fire. How many of them were out there? How many of them even knew what they could do? If it was passed down through the families, would Yuri’s parents have the abilities to manipulate ice as well? They could never figure out the woman who had left Yuri so long ago, and if his father was still alive. Could he have siblings, the parent that could cause ice to crackle around their fingers having another child? “The trial will be soon. We have to try you under your full name, and we’ve already received word your father will be traveling to Zaphias.

Maria didn’t move. Everything about her went still, almost unnaturally so. Finally, her lips tightened every so slightly and she glanced over at him. “You can’t even get that right,” she hissed.

There was no reason to defend himself against that statement. Instead, Flynn turned, leaving Maria to seethe in solitude. What she had said, everything that had happened- his abilities could be a boon for the Empire. They could protect the people, and eventually be seen as invaluable instead of a mutation. But if it came out what his people did, and it could be linked to the idea that it was on his orders... Sodia stood patiently by the door, ready to take her place beside him with paperwork he needed to look at. To continue on as if nothing had happened and it was another day, processing his usual duties, and looking over the upcoming trial of his own Knights. Her gloves didn’t show any blood, but would it ever? How many times did she have to do that, and why had he been so blind as to what exactly she had to do? Flynn was certain his face showed what he knew, and he could see her eyes flinch slightly. “Sir,” Sodia said quietly, going along with the idea of a normal day instead as she held out a few papers to him. “This is for the cost of rebuilding the building. We need you to sign off-”

”Why, Sodia?”

There wasn’t anything else he could be talking about. She lifted her head, looking at a point above their heads. “Maria and Liam started saying you had blown something else up and ran,” she told him, her voice falling into military cadences. “Then Liam’s story started not matching with Maria’s, saying it was Lady Estellise and Lowell, that you had killed them. Liam couldn’t be found once I heard it, so all that was left was Maria. And the only witness was the dog.” Her face set in resolve. “Your name wasn’t going to be tarnished, Sir, no matter what I had to do. So I did what was done to get the truth, and to show who actually should shoulder the blame.”

”It can be seen that any time something like this happens, anything you do is on my order,” he reminded her as she took a deep breath. “And you shouldn’t have to do this. Sodia, we can do this without stooping to this level. You could have gotten the truth without having to do that.”

”My hands are already dirty.” She started walking again on those confusing words, looking through the papers. “Lady Estellise does want to see you and-” Her nose flared. “Lowell wishes to speak to you. Sir-”

”What do you mean your hands are already dirty?” Flynn watched her face close off, trying to pry it back open. “Sodia, what have you done?” If she had killed someone, just for his sake... he didn’t know what he would do. Watching her stand trial for it, knowing she had done it for his sake, knowing someone had died because of him...

Her eyes slid over to him, a look deep in them he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to decipher. “Nothing that will come back on you,” came the stern answer. “If you want to make it to see Lowell, you should leave now.”

If she didn’t have a point, Flynn would have pressed the issue. And he did have something to talk about with Yuri. He fixed her with her own stern look. “When I get back, you do owe me an explanation.”

The echo of her own words wasn’t lost on her as a short snort burst from her nose. “Much like your own explaination of your abilities, there’s a lot I can’t tell you. But if you want one-” Her eyes locked with his, then away. “Then you can wait until after you see what Lowell and Lady Estellise want.”

* * *

Repede’s injuries seemed mostly healed by now. It was lucky how he had been given Gels as soon as he was found, and Lady Estellise had started healing him once she saw him. As nice to see was Yuri laughing, his sword spinning as he sparred effortlessly with his partner. Silver arched through the air as they moved, then Yuri took a step back, frowning ever so slightly. Repede took the advantage, and he had to break off his concentration, the ice lightly prickling around his fingers melting unnoticed by others to the ground. A laugh bubbled out of Yuri’s chest as Repede took a step back, keeping his eye on him as the sword’s point dipped down. “Pretty good!”

”Harder than it looks, isn’t it,” Flynn commented as Yuri absently saluted him. “Especially if you insist on learning by fighting.”

”Eh, you know having a formal teacher isn’t really my thing.” Without warning, Repede slashed at his face, causing a wild grin to burst onto Yuri’s face as he blocked. He let out a breath as his hand shifted on the hilt, water dripping from his fingers as ice tried to form on his sword again. “Anyway, this isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.” He twisted, tossing his blade to his other hand to slash at Flynn. Their swords met as Yuri nodded at him. “So, is this what are you going to do?”

Flynn grunted, lifting an eyebrow at the impromptu sparring match. “What do you mean?”

Yuri grinned at him. “This. Make it public what’s going on, see if there’s anyone else out there like us and wants to come out. Try not to blow anything else up.” His arm twisted, and Flynn had to move quickly to block the blow. Yuri had gotten much better than he could have imagined, and if he wanted to win this- The next swing came faster than he expected, barely backstepping fast enough to avoid it. Then the next one, at his off hand- Blood sang through his ears as he realized he wouldn’t be able to dodge it, fire-wreathed gauntlet coming up to meet the swing. “Ow! Damn, that’s rude,” Yuri chuckled, taking a step back. “And I can barely make a puddle.”

A wry smile crossed Flynn’s face as he raised his sword again. “Pure emotion won’t substitute for training.” He watched Yuri’s wrist, as he held the sword, then pressed his attack. Yuri easily blocked it, nodding at him. “There are people like us who have something happen to them, and have no idea what it was. Or have been hiding it through their family line and are tired of having to tell their kids to keep it a secret.”

Yuri looked at him for a moment, sword still holding Flynn’s at bay, then took a step back and lowered his blade. “And if they don’t trust coming to someone of the Empire?”

”The offer is still there. I can’t- let the possibility that they feel they can’t come to someone about it continue.” Flynn slowly lowered his own weapon as Yuri nodded, retrieving his sheath.

”Yeah. I know what you mean.” He let out a breath, running a hand through his sweat damp hair as Flynn sheathed his own sword. “Got to watch out for each other, right? Just- you sure you want to make this public? You can still do this quietly.”

Flynn thought about it, his hand dropping as Repede pressed into his side and presented his head for petting. It had made him a target, and it would do the same for anyone else. “I have to make the effort,” he said finally, fingers moving against Repede’s ear. “And maybe, that’ll make it easier for us to find each other, so if they don’t want to be public about this, they can still find support.”

Yuri nodded, moving his fingers. Ice crackled along the glove, crystals spreading in breathtaking fractals. Then it melted as quickly as it formed, and Yuri flexed his hand. “Yeah. That’s probably a good idea. Look-” He hesitated, trying to find the right words. “Just... be careful, okay?”

”You too.”

Repede snorted as Yuri grinned. “Sure thing.”

Flynn sighed, moving his hand from Repede’s fur. “Why don’t I believe you?”

”You’ve known me for most of my life.”

”That might be why,” Flynn muttered, hand to his head. The hand moved slightly as he looked at Yuri, then smiled. Both of them raised an arm, fists meeting before opening their hands, palms slapping together with a resounding clap. “I’ll see you later.”

Yuri nodded, moving his fingers again as he tried to cover them with ice. “Next time job brings our paths together.” The hand lifted, dripping water as he waved, the gesture returned as Flynn turned to leave.

It wasn’t a bad idea to practice like Yuri was. Like he said, emotion wasn’t a substitute for practice. Flynn lifted his hand as he walked, remembering how fire cradled him, how natural it felt to be encased in it. It would feel natural to be encased in that again... A flame appeared on his fingers at that thought, playfully nipping at his nails before disappearing in a puff.

Flynn smiled, and continued walking towards Lady Estellise’s room, mind working towards his new plans and his ideas for how they would practice. There was still so much to be done.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story down! Thank you to everyone who has read this, to Nightfoot who gave me this idea, and to her and Daffy who supported me through this entire endeavor.


End file.
